When The Coldest Gold Saint Falls in Love Rev
by Pitaloka
Summary: Camus should have died. However, his life is safe. What will happen to him next? Will he continue fighting? This is an edited and rewritten fanfic with the same title.
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting

**Simple Warning: **Please do not _**EVER**_ read this fanfic if you _**hate**_ fanfic containing OC (Original Character)!

**A/N: **All right everyone…This fanfic is only a revision from the same fanfic and I have no intention to multiply this fanfic. Please read and review if you **REALLY** have spare times and if you **HAVE EVER READ** the first version of this (the first form of this fanfic is still exist)!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saint Seiya and its characters.

**Claimers:** I **DO **own Fleurel and her kingdom

**-**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**When The Coldest Saint Falls in Love**

**(EDITED and REWRITTEN)**

**By: Pitaloka**

**Chapter I: First Meeting**

It was a mid day in Siberia. Siberia was a place covered by thick snow. Siberia was a wild environment because there was a blizzard that could wipe out everything. However, it seemed that this was not a great problem for a young man practicing his technique near a cave. A young man named Camus and was the saint of Aquarius was training in the middle of ice ground.

"_Dusts of Diamond_!!"

"_Aurora Execution_!!

His second technique made him fell to the ground. Knowing that he still had power within his body he tried to do the technique for the second time.

"_Aurora Execution_!!"

_**BAM**_!!

The technique caused him hit against the cave's wall and made him paralyzed.

He tried to move his body, but he apparently was very exhausted and had serious inner wounds so he couldn't do anything. Before passing out, he saw three unknown people taking him and bringing him into the cave he did not need to go in.

Several hours later, he opened his deep blue eyes slowly.

"_What is this place?"_

"_Where am I?"_

The turquoise-haired man moved slowly. He grunted and placed his right hand on his left chest and later moved his hand to his stomach. It seemed that his inner wound really tortured him. The pain made him unaware of where he was. He finally realized that he was not in his hut and of course not in his own chamber after he felt the temperature of the room. He remembered that the air in his chamber was usually very cold and not cool. The ceiling of his chamber was dark brown covered by straws and did not have any decoration compare to he was looking at. The ceiling was white decorated by ice crystals and the atmosphere around him was completely different from his. His surprise was even greater when he found himself on a white luxurious four poster bed with silver thick comforter covering his body and looked at the walls around him. They all were in white with ice-flower decoration on them. After scanning around he sat on his bed observing where he was.

However, his surprise disappeared after hearing step and looked at the doorway opened. There he saw a woman in elegant white gown. Her long silky black hair covered her breast and her black eyes looked at him. She was smiling to the young man. She walked slowly to his direction and greeted him.

"So, you have already woken up?"

Having been greeted, the Aquarius saint did not reply. He looked at the woman from face to toe instead. His face was expressionless but actually perplexed and curious filled his mind and his heart. He was wondering where he actually was. Everything was different; the air, the place and the atmosphere. After a very long silent, finally he found the answer.

"My name is Fleurel and you're in my kingdom now," said the black-haired woman gently as she gave him her warm and sincere smile.

The turquoise haired man said nothing and was emotionless. It seemed that as if he did not surprise with her statement. He only looked at the woman next to him. There was no friendliness both in his eyes and in his face. He seemed to be indifferent. He, then, sighed and managed to get out of the bed.

"W…Wait! Where are you going? You've just awoken. You should stay in bed and should not strain yourself! You still need some rest!" said the young woman as she managed to keep the young man in his bed worrying he would collapse again. However, her strength was not strong enough to keep him in his bed. His muscular arms could resist her hands and his firm hands caught her hands and pulled them slowly.

"I think I do not need to stay in bed for I feel my body is strong enough to be moved…" said the young man as he tried to stand up. He almost fell when he walked three steps forward making Fleurel panic and managed to catch him but again…It seemed that the young man was so strong that he could keep his balance and refused the woman's aid.

"I can stand and walk alone," he stated coldly as he looked at her with his ice gaze causing her to step backward.

The black haired woman did not say anything after receiving the ice gaze. However, after looking at the cold man fell on his knee, she came to him and offered something which quite made the cold looking man surprised.

"I am sorry…but…I am afraid I cannot let you leave this place with this condition."

The black-haired woman clapped her hands signaling her guards to come into the room and ordered them to take him. At first, the man refused to be helped but he later gave up and let the guards supported his body.

After walking out of the room, the young man seemed rather amazed for he found a very impressive view. He was standing in the corridor in front of the room and found a huge hall. The hall he was looking at seemed like the inside of a colloseum with many rooms. The wall of the hall was silver-blue and seemed so bright. Everything seemed emitting its own lights. However, he found the most magnificent view when he looked up. A huge shiny silver prism crystal floated in the air and emitted its pure lights. It seemed that it enlightened the hall and gave warm atmosphere to those who were around it.

They walked through the corridors and stepped down the stairs leading them to a Water-Bearer formed fountain.

"Please stand under the Recovery Crystal. Your wounds will be cured soon after you stand below it,"

Camus looked up and saw the crystal emitting its light. He had never seen such huge crystal. The crystal seemed so magical for him. The crystal floated in the air without any medium support. Besides, he could feel the warm light and cool energy emitting from the crystal were absorbed into his skin.

Hesitation and suspicion filled in his heart. He looked at Fleurel's eyes and her guards' trying to detect whether they were planning some malicious plans on him or not. He took many times to ensure himself that the woman and her guards were harmless and weak. After half hour, he finally stepped forward and walked on wooden path connecting the ground on which Fleurel and her guards were waiting and a white round ground under the crystal. Camus stood under the crystal and closed his deep blue eyes letting the light and the cool energy emitted his body and recovered all his wounds.

Having been recovered the Aquarius saint came to Fleurel's direction. Fleurel looked up to see Camus's eyes when he was standing in front of her and looked at her eyes directly.

"Thank you," he said still looking at her black eyes.

There was a silent before Camus turned to the right side of Fleurel.

"W…Wait!"

"What is it?" he asked stopping his step without turning his body.

"….If you don't mind to tell me your name…"

"Camus…."

"What?"

"Camus is my name …"

"….I see…You don't know the way to go out from my kingdom, do you? Please let my guards escorted you until you reached the gate."

"Thank you…"


	2. Chapter 2: A Call for War and Tears

**A/N: **I take some scene from Saint Seiya Sanctuary Chapter in this chapter and for information, the scene I take from Saint Seiya anime in which Camus is Hyoga's great master not Hyoga's teacher (Hyoga's teacher is Crystal saint). So, I hope you are not confused.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saint Seiya and its characters.

**Claimers:** I **DO **own Fleurel and her kingdom

**Chapter II: A Call for War and Tears**

The guards escorted Camus until the entrance of the hidden palace. Yes, a hidden palace…A palace totally hidden from the inhabitant of Siberia was completely unknown from ordinary human. Weird was a proper expression for the palace. Its located was under Siberian ground and the entrance of the palace was on the surface of the wall of the cave he forbade his disciple to go in.

Camus looked at the clear sky of Siberia and took a breath. He could feel fresh air flew down to his lung but this was not too long. Suddenly, he felt a very intimidating cosmo called him. Gold light came out from his body as an intimidating cosmo came to him.

"Pope Ares…." He said as he looked at the sky. He felt that his cruel fate was waiting for him… He felt that he was called for a war. A war which might make him suffering….A war which might take his life….However, he did not afraid of that. He, in contrast, took a flight from Siberia to Sanctuary quickly.

The trip took at least eight hours from Rusia to Greek. Lucky was in his side for he got ticket for the flight to Sanctuary and the weather was pretty friendly. When he arrived in Sanctuary he met Milo in front of the Temple of Aries.

"Hello, Camus…Where have you been?"

"…."

"Hey? What's wrong with you?"

"Did you kill someone?"

Milo smiled to have heard Camus's question.

"Of course, yes! I killed many people today and even almost ruined Andromeda Island," answered Milo proudly.

"I see…"

The Aquarius saint gave minimal feedbacks and talked very little now that he knew the nature of this Scorpion saint. Arrogant, sensitive, emotional but calm were his nature.

"Where are you going now?"

"I want to go to my temple. Don't you feel Pope's _cosmo_ calling us?" said Camus as passing besides him and leaving him behind.

Camus did not look back to the 'Scarlet Needles' owner even though he called him and murmured behind him. Of course, he had no times to talk to such person in this urgent situation in which probably led him to his own death. The Aquarius saint sighed and walked as he hid his cosmo and made his figure became invisible so he would be safe when he passed another temple.

***

It was 03.30 P.M when Camus was standing in front of his temple watching the sky.

"Finally…He comes…" he said as he hid both his _cosmo_ and his figure and walked down to 10th temple. The temple was so quiet. It seemed that Shura was in his chamber. Camus walked down to Sagitarius temple, Scorpion temple and finally he reached Libra temple in which he sensed the cosmo of his important person, his disciple. When he arrived there, Camus could see that Hyoga had just been able to stand up after being thrown from the Gemini temple.

"Are you Hyoga?" asked Camus as he revealed himself in front of him. His gold _cosmo_ was around him as he appeared.

"Who are you?" snapped the Cygnus saint. He seemed alert and set up his defend.

"I am the saint of Aquarius, Camus…"

"The saint of Aquarius? Camus???"

The expression in the young Cygnus's face had changed after he heard the water-bearer saint introduced himself. He became speechless and looked at him with his admiration. Perhaps, it seemed that it was the first time for him seeing his great master the man who was told as one of greatest warriors of Athena. For a moment, he forgot his duty and surprisingly he broke up his defend.

"Do you want to go on or withdraw?" asked Camus in his cold and flat voice.

"What? What are you talking about? Of course I want to go on for Athena needs our help," answered the young Cygnus saint as he managed to set up his defend again.

"Then…You must encounter me…." said Camus ignoring the young saint's statement.

"WHAT?"

"…Do you want to continue your journey or withdraw?"

"I want to continue my journey!"

"Then…Encounter me…"

"….."

"What's wrong? It seems that you do not want to fight,"

"I'll fight you!"

Hyoga managed to attack Camus with his technique but it seemed that his technique took no effect to him. Camus could endure his technique.

"It's useless…" he said as he countered his attack causing his grand disciple to fly backward. The Cygnus saint could hardly move his body.

"What's wrong with you?" he said as he came over Hyoga.

The young Cygnus saint saw his great master walked to him and grabbed his foot when he was near to him expecting him to listen to him but he kicked him.

"Please listen to me…I had lost my master because I fought him but trust me I do not mean to kill him. It was Ares who brainwashed him and made him mad," said Hyoga as he managed to stand up properly.

"…Is that all you want to tell me, Hyoga?"

Hyoga seemed a bit shock to have heard what his great master had said.

"Hyoga…It's all right if you have such feeling if you were just ordinary people but you are a saint. A saint should not have been so sensitive. Crystal saint died because of his own stupidity."

"What? What did you say? How could you underestimate my teacher and your own student?" said Hyoga. He could feel the blood in his vein was boiling up and he was ready to fight the Aquarius saint. However, the Aquarius saint really meant to provoke him.

"Forget him! He was not supposed to be a saint!"

"WHAT? Take this! _DUSTS OF DIAMONDS_!"

"I have told you…._IT'S USELESS_!" said Camus as he crossed his armed and countered Hyoga's technique. Small blizzard containing Hyoga's technique hit Hyoga causing him to fly and have uncomfortable landing. Hyoga managed to get up and tried to stand up.

"….If I am not mistaken, you have a mother dying in the Sea of Siberia," said Camus.

He paused.

"Look at this Hyoga…." said Camus as he lifted his right hand.

Hyoga looked at his great master's hand and he could see a white light emitted from his hand and the light seemed flared upward. The light seemed hitting a very light star in the sky which later reflected its light to the earth and hit the sea floor on which the boat in where Hyoga's mother rested in peace. Looking at the scene Hyoga felt as if he had a nightmare and begged at his great master to stop revealing the sad and torturing scene. The teenage saint seemed so shock and questioned him why he meant to do such cruel thing. However, Camus totally ignored him.

Having been driven by his sadness, his wrath and his disappointment to his great master Hyoga attacked Camus wildly. However, Camus, again, could handle his attack. Hyoga's mental dropped causing him to give up to his own fate.

"So…You can't endure it, Hyoga?" asked Camus.

At that time, Camus could see Crystal saint's shadow after he defeated Hyoga. It seemed so clear that he could see his sad expression.

"I am sorry Crystal saint. I must to keep your disciple inside freezing coffin considering that he won't be able to defeat the other gold saints with such condition. Besides, it is your fault to have been so emotional as a saint!"

"Hyoga…I think I must do this. Instead of watching you die in the other gold saints' hand. I decided to end you by my own hand. Farewell Hyoga…" said Camus as he lifted his right hand. A very bright light emitted from his hand. Camus directed his right hand to Hyoga's body. His tears fell down to his cheeks slowly as the light covering and forming ice which gradually covered Hyoga's body. This was the only thing he could do to protect his grand disciple in respected way.

After everything was over, Camus walked to the exit of the Libra Temple heading to the Scorpion Temple. This time he revealed his figure. When he entered the temple, Milo greeted him.

"Hello Camus…Where have you been?"

"….I have been in Libra meeting and defeating my own disciple…"

"Huh? What?"

"I had defeated and kept him in freezing coffin. He is not supposed to be a saint!" said Camus ignoring the assassin of Sanctuary's question and hid his figure and _cosmo_ again.

***

Times ran quickly. Seven hours had passed after Camus kept Hyoga in freezing coffin. Camus could feel some of his friends died. However, he did not withdraw. In contrast, he walked to the entrance of the House of Aquarius and looked at the sky. The stars had appeared decorated clear sky. However, there was a shooting star which turned into a very light star in the sky. He thought that it was Shura's cosmo. When he saw downstairs, he found three bronze saints lamenting their fellow's death and one of them was Hyoga. Hyoga suddenly shifted his head and found his great master standing in front of his temple. Hyoga did not seem surprised when he looked at him. Camus looked down to his grand discipline who was asking his fellows to go ahead. They nodded and ran to his direction. Camus could see anxiety in their faces but they kept walking slowly besides him as they watched him thinking if there was possibility to be attacked. However, the great ice master remained in his place and looked at Hyoga. He even seemed uninterested either to chase or to attack the teenage saints.

There was a very long silent. The two ice saints looked at each other without uttering any words.

"_Hyoga….How could he…..Forget it!"_

Camus walked into his temple. Unexpectedly, Hyoga followed him and challenged him. To his challenge at first Camus seemed indifferent but responded positively. He turned his body and moved his white long cape aside. His wild gold _cosmo_ flared out from his body signaling that he was ready to fight. Hyoga started attack him but he missed for Camus resisted his attack and returned it to him causing him fell backward. Hyoga managed to stand up when Camus was approaching him and began to launch his technique. Hyoga tried his best to stand up whenever Camus attacked him. Hyoga needed many times to handle his great master's technique. When Hyoga was in dangerous, his cosmo raised up and by this he changed the situation. Finally, the ultimate duel could not be avoided any longer. Both Camus and Hyoga had pride and none of them wanted to give up. They were too stubborn to do so. The duel ended up and everything was frozen including the ice saints.

"Hyoga….In this fierce battle finally you reach _Absolute Zero_. I am sure one day you will master it. Hyoga I hope you can be still alive and use it. I want to accompany you but now unfortunately there was nothing I could do for you. I am sorry Hyoga…"

With that, Camus fell to the ground whereas his grand disciple cried and thank his great master to have taught him of how he should behave as an ice saint and as a man and had led him to master _Absolute Zero._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Meanwhile….In**_** The Kingdom of Eternal Ice**_**…. **

"CAMUS!"

Fleurel sat on her bed and looked around. Her sweat made her sleeping gown wet.

"That dream…what a nightmare!"

Fleurel panted and she shed tears. She had never got such a dream before. The dream seemed so real and so life that she thought it was not a dream. Her heart beat little faster causing her thinking that the dream was a sign of Camus's death. However, she still hoped that the dream was just a dream even though she also felt as if she was being touched by unusual cold energy. Siberia's temperature was cold but the temperature was not as cold as it was. She had got nightmare relating to Camus and now…She felt both the atmosphere and energy a bit different. The atmosphere was neither warm nor cold. Fleurel bit her lower lip and decided to do something she had never done before. Going to Sanctuary without being noticed by anyone else was the idea came up in her mind. Her intention was only to prove whether her foreboding was correct or not.

Fleurel only took a few minutes to reach Sanctuary for she could teleport. When Fleurel arrived there, she was surprised because everything was in white.

"What is this place? Is it Sanctuary?"

She jogged and looked around. At first, Fleurel was very upset because she hadn't found Camus, but less than a minute later, she looked two white figures lying on the floor. Having a foreboding that one of the white figures was Camus, she ran quickly to the white figure's direction.

"CAMUS!" she saw Camus lying on the floor. His body seemed frozen.

"No…Camus…Please…don't die!"cried Fleurel as she tried to check Camus's pulse at his neck. "He can be saved. His artery is still beating." She said as she teleport herself back to her kingdom.


	3. Chapter 3: An Iceberg and A Fragile Fair

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saint Seiya and its characters.

**Claimers:** I **DO **own Fleurel and her kingdom

**C****hapter III: An Iceberg and A Fragile Fair Glass**

Cool wind blew in the room and cold air dominated the colloseum-like room in which Recovery Crystal was floating. Fleurel had been successful taking Camus with her to her kingdom. When they arrived there, Fleurel accepted many stares now that both of them appeared suddenly on white round ground under the crystal. Her guards attempted to help their lady but they were rejected and were ordered to complete their own mission. Fleurel caressed Camus's long turquoise hair covering his neck to check his pulse.

"Please don't die….You have rights to live even though you're cold. You suppose to be able to survive for I know you're not just ordinary human. You're one of the famous saints of Athena, a saint who protects this world from the malicious ambition and destructive plan of the gods and the goddesses to this world since many centuries ago."

Fleurel closed her eyes and concentrated attempting to help the poor ice saint. Her tears fell down her cheeks. Hope and anxiety were in her heart when she touched his neck. She then managed to use her technique to cure him. Her tears fell down to Camus good-looking face and her heart was always ache whenever she sensed Camus's pulse in his neck beating slowly.

"Please don't die…Maybe I am weak…I know I am defenseless but I wish I could help you," she said closing herd eyes and tried to do her best to save him. The black haired woman needed more than four hours to cure him and used half of her living power causing her to faint and fell on top of the powerless and unconscious ice saint.

Looking at their lady faint, the guards took their lady and the foreign ice saint to a great room in which both of them could be recovered.

***

The temperature grew colder when the ice saint regained his consciousness.

"What is this place? Where am I?" asked Camus to himself as put his right hand on his crown.

"I see…I am still in my Aquarius Gold Cloth" he said as he touched his crown and then scanned his body. Camus slowly managed to move his body. However, his body seemed still too weak and idle to be moved. Camus sighed and looked around.

"It is…"

"Lady Fleurel had saved you, sir Camus," a the guard. The guard seemed had been watching him for several minutes ago.

"….What are you doing here?" asked Camus as he set his usual cold look.

"My duty in removing both your body and hers from the crystal hall's floor to the vitalizing bed is over," said the guard as he pointed his index finger to where Fleurel was lying. She was lying on a bed in front of him.

"I'm going to come to my job now."

Camus did not reply. He only looked at the guard and nodded signaling him to leave. He observed the guard until he really got out from the room. Camus scanned around and he could conclude that he was in the same room that he had ever been taken care of. The white luxurious ceilings decorated by ice crystals were above him and a white luxurious four poster bed with silver thick comforter covering his body and he found white walls with ice-flower decoration on them.

Camus sighed and turned his attention to Fleurel who was still lying on the bed which was in front of him. His face was expressionless but questions such as what she was thinking and why she saved him were in his mind.

Camus walked slowly to the bed where Fleurel was lying. For a moment, he observed the sleeping woman intently and saw how beautiful and sweet she was when she was sleeping. There was a little electric signal in his heart. He bent himself so he could see her little closer. He managed to touch her lip. However, his pride as a saint and his principle stopped him.

"No…I must not do this," he said as he withdrew and turned his back. He looked up from his shoulder.

_Fleurel…How could you…How could you save me?_

After saying so, he looked at the door and went to the door direction. He decided to wait there until Fleurel woke up.

***

Half hour later, Fleurel woke up. She opened her eyes slowly and accidentally looked at the door and found Camus was standing there looking at her with his usual cold look.

"So…you've woken up…Fleurel…"

"Camus…"

The woman was surprised and got up from the bed. At that time, he felt happy but she couldn't express it because she saw Camus's icy gaze. Looking at his icy gaze, Fleurel was rather scared and a bit shuddered. There was no conversation until the saint started it.

"Fleurel…Did you take me from the House of Aquarius?"

"…Yes."

"Why?"

Hearing his surprising question, Fleurel couldn't answer the question, she was unable to answer question because the answer was too difficult. Consequently, she only bent her head and hoped that he would stop looking at her in an unpleasant manner.

"Fleurel…I'm talking to you. Why didn't you answer my question? I repeat my question why did YOU take me from the House of Aquarius and save me?"

His tone was flat and cold and there was no warmness both in his face and in his eyes. If there was a chance to run away, she would have done so but unfortunately it seemed that she had to deal with him.

"Camus…I…I took your body from the House of Aquarius and saved you because I…I was afraid of you. I'm sorry Camus, but I had a nightmare relating to you and I…I felt both the atmosphere and energy a bit different. The atmosphere was neither warm nor cold and I suspected energy current was actually from _cosmo_ flaring from your body."

Camus frowned to have heard Fleurel's confession. He seemed surprised to what he had just heard. He heard Fleurel uttered _cosmo_. The expression should not have been known by ordinary people for it was only used and was only known by the saints. How could Fleurel know that he was a saint while he had never told her before? However, he managed not to find out why she could know the term and he kept his cold attitude and remained expressionless.

"I see…So, you know about _cosmo_….but…I don't thank you because you've saved me. I warn you…Do-not-ever- involve-yourself-in my business…."

Hearing his torturing warning, Fleurel fell into silent. She was too shock to have heard such 'thank you' expression. She had never imagined that he would treat her with such attitude.

"Fleurel…I'm the Aquarius saint and I'm one of the saints of Athena. I won't divide my loyalty or even affection to anyone else!"

After giving a hurting statement, Camus left Fleurel.

"C…Camus, Wait!"

"Everything you'll say won't change my mind! Farewell…" he said dryly as he left her without looking at Fleurel.

Fleurel froze on her spot looking at Camus's back. Tears fell down to her cheeks. At that time, she felt that as if her heart was torn apart. She pressed her disappointment and her sadness as she left the room. She managed not to cry until she reached her chamber. She ordered her servants and her guards to get out from her chamber and locked the door. Afterwards, she walked to her four-poster bed and threw herself on the bed and cried until she slept.

***


	4. Chapter 4:Duty and Affection

I don't own Saint Seiya and its characters but I** DO **own Fleurel.

**A/N: **Some scenes in the plot of this fic take place during Asgard and Posseidon settings. So, if you have watched the chapters, you can predict and find out which one is Asgard part and which one is Posseidon one. I may do a mistake when I write the conversation between Milo, Aiolia, and Mu because I do not remember the conversation completely.

**C****hapter IV: Duty and Affection**

In the next day Camus was sitting on his wooden chair in the centre of his cottage. He didn't know why he was so meant to a woman that was not dangerous to him. In the other side, he didn't care to her because she was not everything for him and he even thought that Fleurel was just an ordinary girl who was not needed to be respected and to be loved.

However, whatever he was thinking troubled his heart and made him upset. He felt guilty because he realized that he had hurt Fleurel but he ignored this feeling. He did so because he thought that he didn't have relationship with her and felt that Fleurel liked him.

He assumed that she loved him by analyzing her behavior and her eyes when he talked to her.

"Fleurel…It looks like that she likes me…Hmm…what a worthless feeling!" said Camus as he stood up from his seat.

Camus closed his deep blue eyes and closed his eyes. Camus concentrated and tried to communicate with Milo by telepathy.

"Milo…Milo…"

"Camus? Are you Camus?"

"Yes."

"Hey! So, you're still alive after fighting Hyoga. I thought you had died because when Athena found Hyoga, his body had already frozen and I, myself, was surprised because I didn't find your death body. Your body should have lain on the floor, but in fact your body vanished. Well…Hey! It is a miracle! How could you escape from your death, Camus?"

"Sorry, I can't tell you."

"Oh…Camus, Why don't you tell me about the reason why you can survive?"

"..."

"Oh…Okay, so you don't want to answer it. Camus, why don't you return to Sanctuary? Hyoga is worrying about you because he knew that your body and your Cloth had missed. Besides, Athena and her bronze saints are now heading to Asgard."

Camus fell in silent for a moment as he felt bad foreboding of the wisdom goddess.

"Camus?"

"I see…I will return to Sanctuary now."

"Okay…See you later!"

After communicating with Milo, Camus took immediate action. He left his comfortable cottage and went to the airport in Moscow and bought a ticket for flight to Greece. He didn't want to meet Fleurel and didn't want to visit her kingdom. All he wanted to do was meeting his disciple and protecting Athena.

***

An eight-hours-trip to Greece and three hours trip to Sanctuary did not make him tired. For him, his weariness because of the trip was a proof of his loyalty to Athena. Even, he decided to run from the airport to Sanctuary to emphasize that his devotion was still for her. He and Hyoga fell together in a fierce battle in The Temple of Aquarius in the last battle in Sanctuary. At that time, he made an impression that he was against her and he hoped that his return in Sanctuary would not make a new conflict. He hoped that Athena would forgive and would consider him as one of her saints.

Camus increased his speed in order that he could Sanctuary immediately. When he arrived there, the first person he met was Mu of Aries who was surprised to see him. He was both surprised and happy to see his supposed-to-die fellow standing in front of him in his casual garment.

"Camus? How? How do you survive????"

"What's going on here? What is this weird energy?" asked Camus ignoring Mu's question.

At first, Mu surprised to have seen his fellow's reaction. However, he later realized why Camus did not answer his questions was that he knew that something wrong was happening in Sanctuary and he wanted to know.

"Oh…I am sorry…Aldebaran has just been attacked by a mysterious warrior. Athena said that the agent was one of Asgard warriors and now Athena and her saints are.."

"Heading to Asgard?"

"How do you know???"

"Milo has told me," Camus said as he turned his body. He concentrated and within a second his body was covered by his Aquarius gold Cloth. He seemed fair and charismatic in his gold Cloth. Camus walked to the forest. However, Mu immediately blocked his way.

"Hey wait! Where are you going?"

"…..Following Hyoga…"

"No! You can't! Athena ordered us to stay here!"

"…I see…."

The Aquarius saint turned his back and decided to return to his temple. He did not need to be informed twice for he understood that Athena's order had to be fulfilled no matter what. He walked upstairs as he hid his _cosmo._

Camus did not need to spend many times to reach his temple now that his speed was faster than those ordinary human and of course than the bronze saints. When he arrived there, he found that everything was still the same just like before. It seemed that Milo did not try to make a mess in his room. He sighed in relief and walked to the entrance of the Temple of Aquarius. He looked at the sky. It was clear and the sun shone brightly. Peace and tranquil did not make the ice master relax. In other hand, he kept alert and within a second, his memory led him to remember his grand disciple who was fighting the warriors of Asgard.

"Hyoga….I think his power has improved now and he is stronger than before and it seems that he is trying to use my technique,"

Camus closed his eyes trying to recall his oath. He was one of Athena's gold saints and also an ice saint. He thought that everyone who wanted to become an ice saint had to be able to keep his feelings. Or, if it was possible, an ice saint like him had to be able to forget and get rid all of any kinds of feeling including enjoyment and loves. He thought that an ice saint could defeat his opponent and could use his entire power properly only if he eliminated all of those feelings.

However, for some unknown reasons he felt something strange within himself. He felt a strange feeling, a great anxiety and also a guilt... At first, he thought that the feeling was because of Hyoga but later he began to presuppose that it was because of that woman. However, he refused such thought by recalling his oath again. His responsibility was protecting his goddess and there was nothing to do with her. He thought that he did not have to care and love her because she is nothing for him.

Camus sighed. He was tired and tried to forget all of his problems. He decided to join his friends in the Temple of Aries. Camus walked downstairs without hid his _cosmo_ and himself. When he passed the temples, he did not find his friends. It seemed that they were all gathered in the Temple of Aries. Camus walked until he arrived in the Temple of Aries. When he arrived there, everyone stared at him as they felt his cosmo.

"Camus? How do you…"

Aiolia could not continue his sentence. He was too surprised to see the ice saint was still alive.

"Hello….Camus….How did you survive?"

"Hey! Enough! We have no times to talk of how he could survive. Let's talk of that next time!" reminded Mu. The saint of Aries was very loyal and realized what his duty was. Therefore, he did not manage to join his friends asking the ice master how he could struggle and was avoided from his death although he wanted to know too. Besides, he did not want to annoy the ice saint who seemed both tired and afraid.

Half hour had passed and Aiolia and Milo seemed so upset. It seemed that the two hot blooded saints were feeling that Athena and her bronze saints were in the most crisis point.

"I can't stand with it! Mu! Let's go to Posseidon's Kingdom,"

"I agree to you, Aiolia. Let's go!"

"Wait! Do you forget what Athena's order is?" said Mu in a bit cold voice.

"But Mu….Athena and the bronze saints are in danger. We must help them!"

"Aiolia is right Mu! Let's save Athena!"

"Aiolia…Milo…If you insist to leave Sanctuary and go to Posseidon Kingdom, you two will be considered as betrayers and I will punish you for that reason!"

Having been warned, the two gold saints decided to keep their will. Of course, they pressed their will to go and leave Sanctuary now that they did not want to be considered as traitors. Camus sighed and closed his eyes. Suddenly, his Cloth realized from his body and floated.

"C…Camus…What are you…."

The cloth of Aquarius floated in the sky and in a second it left Sanctuary.

"C…Camus you…."

"We are not allowed to leave Sanctuary, are we? So, I decided to send my Cloth to Hyoga in order that he could wear and use his power,"

The Aries saint did not seem either mad or surprised to have seen Camus's deem. In contrast, he smiled.

"Oh…Well…I can prevent you from going out from Sanctuary but I can't prevent you to send your Aquarius gold Colth only to replace your position in Hyoga's side in order to look after him,"

The five gold saints continued watching the situation until finally smile of relief and contentment appeared in their face after waiting for a half hour. Aiolia and Milo clapped their hands while Mu smiled. Happiness and relief dominated his heart. However, he immediately noticed that Camus walked downstairs of his temple.

"Hey! Camus! Where are you going?" asked Mu.

"I'll return to Siberia. If my disciple came here, tell him I am in Siberia," said Camus without turning his body.

"I understand," replied Mu.

****


	5. Chapter 5: Revisit

I don't own Saint Seiya and its characters but I** DO **own Fleurel.

**Chapter V: Revisit**

In the next morning, Camus woke up very early. After getting up from his bed, he took a bottle of fresh water and drank it. He walked from his bedroom to fireplace in the middle of the room in his cottage and stood next to it.

"_Hyoga….How are you now?"_

Hyoga appeared at the door as Camus was thinking about him.

"Master…."

"Hyoga?"

"Master! So, you're still alive?" said Hyoga as he came nearer to his master.

"_Hyoga…his left eye is still wounded,"_

Camus felt as if his heart was stabbed by a sword to have seen his grand student's condition. However, he managed not to express his care now that he realized that such wound was the result of defending what he and his disciple believe in.

"Master, what happened?" asked Hyoga.

It seemed that the young saint realized that there was something wrong with his grand master. He managed to come nearer to him.

"Don't come nearer Hyoga and be quiet!" he said as he turned his body.

Once again, Camus did not understand why he felt so upset. He did not understand to his own feeling. He was relief now that the battle of Sanctuary had ended. He was relief that his grand student had reached and mastered _Absolute Zero_ and he was relief now that both he and his grand student were alive. However, the anxiety bothered his mind and his heart.

He put his right hand above the mantel of the fireplace. He closed his deep blue eyes and managed to find out the cause of his anxiety. He fell into his memory and his heart. He clenched his fists when Fleurel's face appeared in his mind and the feeling of guilt touched his heart.

"Dammit!" he said under his breath.

"Master, what's wrong? Is there any problems bothering you?"

"No…nothing…."

"Then…Why?"

Camus didn't response his disciple's question. He walked out from his cottage instead.

"Master, wait! Where are you going?"

"Just stay at home, Hyoga! I'll come back later!" he said as he left the cottage.

"Master….where are you going? why do you avoid me? Did I make mistakes annoying you?"

****

Having left Hyoga behind, Camus went to the cave where the entrance the Kingdom of Eternal Ice was in it. Before entering the cave, Camus searched for fire wood so he could make a fire to enlighten the cave and explored it carefully. The cave was very dark.

"Where is the entrance?"

"The entrance must be around here" he said as he tried to touch the humid surface of the cave. Touching a rude surface of the cave's wall, he enlightened the wall. Enlightening the wall, he found some strange runes, symbols and unusual lines on the wall.

"These unusual lines are weird. It seems that they seem to form a door on the wall."

Urged by his curiosity, he pushed the wall until he found a square stone on the wall and turned it to the right so the mysterious door opened. Having opened the door, he came inside the wall. There were stairs downwards. Wanting to know, where the stairs ended, he went down the stairs until he found the light.

"The light? That's the exit!" he said as he ran to the light's direction.

He ran until he saw the interior of Fleurel's castle. However, he had to be able to cross a ravine ahead. He was confused for a moment. After thinking for a long time, he finally found how to cross the ravine.

"I must increase my _cosmo_ to create an ice bridge so I can cross it."

Gathering his _cosmo_, he tried to concentrate. The temperature around him dropped until -273 C and it created an iced bridge according to his command on ice. After passing the bridge, he looked around. The interior of the castle wasn't changed. He saw the _Recovery Crystal_. It shone brightly as if it welcomed him. He walked to the throne room where she could meet Fleurel. Before entering the room, he was intercepted.

"Wait! Who are you?"

Camus sighed.

"I'm Camus, the Aquarius Saint. Would you excuse me to enter the throne room? I have some business with your lady," he said impatiently.

The guard looked at him suspiciously and challenged him.

"If you are Camus of Aquarius, what is the proof?"

Camus sighed and he closed his eyes. Gold _cosmo _flared wildly from his body and anyone who saw this phenomenon widened their eyes. Some of them seemed enthusiastically while the others were afraid of him. Their enthusiasm was even greater when they saw Camus's Aquarius gold Cloth floating in the air and separated to cover his well-built body.

"Ah…Okay! I believe who you are now. I'm sorry. You may come in!" Entering the throne room and stepping the stairs upwards, he finally met Fleurel.

Looking at Camus stood in front of her, she was surprised. She stood up from her seat and made a defense by creating iced barrier around her but Camus could break it.

"Your defense is weak and your power is not strong enough to attack a gold saint like me. If you were in the real battle, you won't be able to defeat me by using such strategy!"

Fleurel fell in silent. She couldn't do anything. She couldn't defeat Camus although she could save him from his terrible death. She couldn't beat him although she could make use of the power of ice and make use of her own spiritual power. What she could do were actually only healing and revitalizing one's condition. She couldn't use her power for fighting. Knowing her power's limit, she gave up and stopped making any defense.

There were a long silent and both Camus and Fleurel did not talk to each others. Camus looked at her coldly whereas Fleurel managed to avoid his icy gaze.

"Fleurel, I have told you that I am a saint of Athena and I deserve my life for her sake,"

"Camus, I didn't mean to…"

"Quite! I have _NOT_ finished my sentence," he retorted coldly causing the young lady to be quite. The Aqaurius saint looked at her sternly.

"I deserve my life and my loyalty only for her and I have never had a sense of affection towards other peoples besides my goddess, my friends, and my disciple. I have managed to reject this feeling and I have done my best to get rid of this unwilling affection develop in my heart but it seems that I have to admit it…"

Camus bent his head.

"I have to admit that I…"

He could not continue his sentence. His sentence was stopped in his throat. He did not believe that he had to break his own principle. His friends and his disciple might not be there but he felt so ashamed of himself to have broken what he kept for a long time and what he taught to his students. Camus managed to be calm and managed to express. However, his effort to be calm was broken when his anger and his disappointed to himself suddenly filled his heart.

"I am a saint of Aquarius and a saint of Athena and I **AM NOT SUPPOSED **to either **LOVE** or **AFFECT** _YOU_! But…now I did it!" he said in his cold but high voice.

Fleurel said nothing. She only fell in silent and tried not to cry although she wanted to cry. At this moment, she only watched the Aquarius saint who was now in his wrath, in his disappointed to himself. She did not try to comfort him. What he could do was only closing her teary eyes and biting her lower lip hoping that the saint of Aquarius was willing to calm.

After several minutes passed, the saint of Aquarius finally calmed down. He looked at the black hair woman was still standing in front of him with her eyes closed. Camus looked at her for a moment and finally came over her.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to have shown my wrath and rained you with it. Please forgive me…." he said in his rare gentle voice.

Hearing his words, Fleurel whimpered and Camus came nearer and hugged her.

"Please forgive me," he said. She nodded and hugged him back.

The cold and rough circumstance had changed to warm and calm when they hugged each others. Camus released his hug and stepped backward.

"I must return to my cottage and soon I will depart to Sanctuary. Farewell…" he said as he turned his body.

Fleurel nodded and let him go. She watched him until he completely disappeared from her sight.

**The End**


End file.
